


Clear View

by strawberriesandtophats



Series: Wuffles The Terrier's Matchmaking Service [1]
Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Assumed Relationship, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5299805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberriesandtophats/pseuds/strawberriesandtophats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wuffles the Terrier has very definite opinions on the relationship between his owner and the man who smells like shaving cream. For the Nanny/Single Parent + Fake Relationship Prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clear View

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yammostuff](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=yammostuff).



> I've been going through my fics and several V/V fics had not been posted here. Time to fix that.

Wuffles the Terrier looked around the Watch HQ with what could be called academic interest. His God continued walking in silence and Wuffles listened as the Watchmen who saw his God shifted in their seats or froze with cups of tea in their hands. It was nice to have such a respected God, Wuffles thought as the police officers saluted and the Patrician nodded as he mounted the stairs.

“Good afternoon, Lady Werewolf,” said Wuffles politely as Angua passed by. She saluted and inclined her head. His God opened the door to an office and Wuffles could smell bacon, cigars and a hint of soap. There was the smell of something else, he thought, but why would there be small currently still stolen small items in the office of the Head of the Watch?

“Ah, Commander Vimes,” said the Patrician and looked at the man who was staring moodily at a bunch of paperwork on his desk, “and Corporal Beti. I do hope that I am not interrupting you?”

Wuffles wagged his tail at both of the police officers in the room. It had the effect of the smaller person started rummaging around in his pockets for a dog treat.

“No, sir,” said the man who smelled like cigars and cheap leather boots, “it is not as if there is a murder to investigate and all the evidence we had just got stolen as it started raining fish.”

 

“Splendid,” said his God, patting the other man on the back in a friendly manner as the person who was wearing a dress snuck out of the room after saluting, “You do remember that I asked you for assistance?!

Wuffles heard the familiar sound of his basket being placed on the floor, this time in front of the watchman’s desk.

“What?” said the scruffy-looking man, looking at Wuffles. Wuffles tried to look dignified, which, due to his age and size, was far easier than looking cute.

“I have a meeting with several City leaders in an half an hour, Sir Samuel. The problem is that Wuffles is not overly fond of several of them and I thought as you will not be attending the meeting, that you could be so kind to dog-sit.”

“No sir,” the watchman said, “I am not going to-“

“He likes you,” said his God, “for some reason, according to Captain Angua as well as Leonard’s Canine to Morporkian translator, he believes that you are my beloved significant other, so that he will listen to what you have to say to him.”

The watchman stared at his God, his eyes wide.

“Why?” he said after a small pause.

“Well, dogs are pack animals, and you spend a great deal of your time around me, as well as having saved my life several times so that he could see it or hear about it from other dogs or Captain Angua herself. An attributing factor might be that as my health has deteriorated and my bad leg has become more bothersome you have taken to carrying me around the Palace at times. I must admit that I have not discouraged his view of our relationship.”

“Will he bite those men?” the watchman asked, swallowing and looking at his boots. The tips of his ears were faintly pink.

“I am afraid so, Commander,” his God replied, leaning on his cane, “as you know, that would not be good for the city.”

“There is no changing his mind about us, is there?” Vimes asked, looking at Wuffles, who was now curled up in his basket, listening contentedly to the two men. “I have heard that he is a very stubborn dog.”

“Wuffles is a very good judge of character, Sir Samuel, and you are a very good and noble man,” said the tall man quietly, “he could not mistake you for anything less than what you are.”

There was a long silence, in which the two men stood beside each other, their elbows brushing.

“Fine,” Vimes said, “I’ll babysit your dog for you. But I am not bathing him.”

Wuffles opened his eyes at the mention of the horrible word ‘bath’ and stared accusingly at Vimes.

“I will return in the evening,” said his God and smiled at the other man before opening the door and adding, “do not let me detain you, Commander Vimes.”


End file.
